Une Nuit sur la Route
by Anouchka Ibrimov
Summary: Petit Os. Quand Dean et Castiel se font enfermer dans un motel par un certain Gabriel..


**Hola, un petit Os écrit dans l'après midi ( au lieu de réviser le Bac, haha ^^) **

**Disclaimer ; l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

_Dean Winchester était étendu dans une herbe verte et luxuriante, il se trouvait vraisemblablement dans un petit champ ou des petits poneys se prélassait à la lumière douce de l'après-midi mourante._

Bon. Que faisait-il là ? La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait s'était d'être entré dans une chambre de motel accompagné de Castiel.

-Castiel ? Mais qu'est-ce que..

Devant lui, sur un petit poney baie, se tenait l'ange. Euh.. Depuis quand Castiel portait-il un chapeau de cow-boy et un tablier avec écrit « Sweet tasty pie » Tout en montant un cheval trois fois trop petit pour lui ?

- Ne pose pas de question, Dean. Mange !

Et de là, on ne sait comment, l'ange-cow-boy sortit une tarte de sa veste. Bon, puisque c'était si bien proposé, pas de problème. Dean s'empara de la pâtisserie et l'engloutit d'une seule bouchée. Au moment ou le gout sucré eu disparu de sa bouche, il sut qu'il en voulait plus, et heureusement Castiel semblait en avoir plein son Trench-coat. Miam.

Les tartes défilèrent tandis que l'appétit de Dean devenait, de plus en plus dévorant. Et quand, au bout de ce qui sembla des minutes Castiel lui annonça qu'il était à cour de Tarte, Dean s'énerva.

- Tu dois bien en avoir plus, t'es un putain d'ange du seigneur !

Castiel leva un doigt menaçant vers le chasseur.

- Ne me provoque pas ! Tu n'es pas tout puissant Dean Winchester, si tu continues à me parler sur ce ton, les délices des tartes te seront refusés !

Mais Dean n'écouta rien, ce qu'il fixait, c'était le doigt. Rouge d'un jus de framboise alléchant. Taaarte. Avant qu'il ne réalise, il était déjà debout, près à engloutir ce doigt qui semblait si..

- Dean !

Deux mains le saisirent par le col de sa chemise et le secouèrent brusquement. Il ouvrit les yeux à contrecœur pour voir deux prunelles bleues qui le fixaient avec une lueur d'amusement. Ah ? Plus de Tartes alors ?

- Hein ? Gné, quoi ?

- Tu murmurais des paroles insensées sur des tartes et un Cow-boy. Et ça commençait à devenir intense.

_Hum, _Heureusement que les anges ne pouvaient pas lire les pensées. Sinon, Castiel aurait été plus que choqué du flots d'idées pas très catholiques qui se déversait dans son esprit. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on s'imagine un ange en tenue de cow- boy.. Et ce n'était pas déplaisant non plus.

- Intense ? Il esquissa un petit sourire taquin, C'est pour ça que tu m'as réveillé ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté dans une moue dubitative. Dean oubliait souvent à quel point il pouvait être innocent, et à quel point ses airs naïfs le rendait mignon.

- Non, je t'ai réveillé, car je crois que Gabriel nous a enfermés. Il est parti avec Sam et la clef..

Dean faillit s'étrangler quand il entendit ces mots; comment ça enfermé ? Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte, qui était irrémédiablement verrouillée. Il arracha le post-it rose collé près du judas, et le lut rapidement.

_« Parti faire une balade avec Sammy. Je vous laisse profiter de la soirée ( Si tu voit ce que je veux dire..) ! Ps Ne cherchez pas, vous n'arriverez pas à sortir.. Gaby »_

C'était quoi le pire ? Qu'un ange sociopathe se balade dans la nature avec son frère ou qu'il soit coincé avec Castiel pour la nuit. Non pas que ça le dérange.. Au contraire. Ça lui faisait étrangement plaisir ; le nombre de fois ou il s'était imaginé dans cette position.. Bon, pas de panique. Il avait déjà passé des nuits dans un motel avec Castiel.. enfin, toujours en présence de Sam. Jamais vraiment seuls. Non. Il suffisait juste qu'il garde son calme, aucune chance qu'il ne ce passe quoi que ce soit ce soir. Déjà, il n'était même pas sur que Cas est des sentiments pour lui, et.. Et puis non.

- Dean ?

Il se retourna et son cœur rata un battement. Castiel se tenait près de la fenêtre, la chemise ouverte dévoilant son torse. La pale lumière se reflétait sur sa peau claire et le bleu de ses yeux semblait noir dans l'obscurité croissante. Ok, les résolutions allaient être plus dures à tenir qu'escompté.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Castiel ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Gabriel a tâché ma chemise, je vais la mettre à laver. Répondit-il d'un air innocent.

Dean aurait parié que Gabriel avait fait particulièrement exprès de tâcher le tissu. A l'enflure, il avait tout prévu..Le chasseur était tombé dans un piège : un piège délicieux et terriblement tentant. Il détourna les yeux, gêné, et sembla se trouver une passion soudaine pour le papier peint décrépit de la chambre.

- Dean ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu trembles ?

L'ange vint se poster devant lui, l'air franchement intrigué et Dean du se retenir pour ne pas plaquer ses mains sur le corps à moitié nu devant lui. Ce que Castiel ne savait pas, c'est qu'il tremblait d'un désir déchirant.

- Je.. euh.. Ca va, Cas, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste.. le stress, tu sais la chasse ?

Castiel pencha encore une fois la tête sur le côté et fixa les yeux verts encore plus ardemment. Il se rapprochait imperceptiblement, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne se retrouvent qu'a quelques millimètres.

- Gabriel, m'a dit que tu dirais ça.. Et il m'a dit de te dire autre chose..

Dean ne pouvait plus réfléchir : tout son self-contrôle était mis à rude épreuve. Il devait littéralement lutter pour ne pas se jeter sur Cas.

- Il.. Il t'a dit de me dire quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'ans un souffle d'agonie.

Castiel esquissa un petit sourire dévoilant ses lèvres tendres. Il se rapprocha encore un peu, l'espace était si réduit maintenant qu'au moindre tressaillement de l'un d'eux, les peaux se toucheraient.

- Embrasse-moi, Dean Winchester. Je veux être ton Pizza Man.

Respire. Respire. Le cerveau de Dean Winchester venait de griller. Tout comme le reste de son corps. Son coeur battait si fort que Dean n'aurait pas été étonné s'il s'était arraché de sa poitrine. Par tout les anges - et plus particulièrement un certain _Gaby_ - Castiel avait-il seulement idée du sens des mots qu'il prononçait ? De l'effet qu'il faisait à Dean ? Sûr que le chasseur ne pourrait plus se contrôler longtemps, plus après ça.

- Cas, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Si tu dis oui, je ne m'arrêterai plus, c'est clair ?

Castiel pencha la tête et murmura dans le creux de l'oreille de Dean, un oui, noir de désir.

Instantanément, Dean plaqua sa bouche contre celle de l'ange, dans un baiser qui se révéla encore meilleur que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer toutes ces nuits. Il jeta son amant sur le lit avec un sourire carnassier, et la promesse d'une nuit inoubliable.

* * *

Gabriel regardait par la fenêtre de la petite chambre qu'il partageait avec Sam. L'archange était extrêmement satisfait de lui. Enfin, son petit angelot adoré avait goûté aux plaisirs charnels. Il avait bien crû qu'il n'arriverait pas corrompre Cassy pendant quelque temps, mais au final, ça c'était révélé presque trop facile : il faut dire que les Dean et lui étaient si facilement manipulables. Ça faisait bien des mois qu'ils se tournaient autour et tout le monde avait clairement vu le drame amoureux qui se tissait entre eux. Sauf eux bien évidemment ; dire qu'ils ne leur avaient fallu qu'un minuscule coup de pouce pour qu'enfin leur désir inavoué se réalise. Heureusement que Tonton Gaby s'était occupé de tout.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça à marché ? Demanda Sam à l'autre bout de la chambre.

- Bien sûr que ça à marché, crois-moi, ils se sont sautés dessus comme des ados en manque..

Sam étouffa un rire, et rejoint Gabriel près de la fenêtre, il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'archange.

- Au moins on aura eu une nuit à nous.. Murmura-t-il dans son cou.

Gabriel se retourna avec un sourire conspirateur aux lèvres et un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que la nuit est finie ?

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ^^**


End file.
